Addict'd
by breathe4her
Summary: Love. Sex. Music. So dirty, it's addictive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers/authors! (This is ONLY time I'll be posting a lengthy author's note)**

So it's that time again where I post something unfinished… but this time I'm hoping to get it done. There are already at least 30 chapters to this piece but even so, it'll still take time to post each chapter. I'm going over it to make sure it's to my liking before I release them.

A couple of things you should know about this fic. It's very, and I mean _very _AU and characters are OOC. This type of story has been in my head for years and originally it starred original characters. However, it works just right as a fan fiction and what better fandom to use, than Glee?

I worked hard on this and there are so many plots within themselves so I appreciate any patience I can get from you. Answers to questions about things that are unravelling will be revealed eventually as I don't want there to be any loose ends.

This isn't finished by a long shot but since I know exactly how it will wrap up, it shouldn't take me long to do so. And by long, I mean a few months (or more)?

Anyway, you may find that this starts off slow and choppy but that's how I like to do it.

**Title: **Addict'd  
**Author:** breathe4her  
**Disclaimer:** Fox, Ryan Murphy - Glee.  
**Rating:** M/NC17 for sexytimes and other mature themes.  
**Spoilers:** Absolutely none. This is so AU.**  
****Summary:** Love. Sex. Music. So dirty, it's addictive.

**List of all characters (main & minor/mentions):** _Quinn Fabray, [Delia] Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Puck, Artie Abrams, Sam Fabray, Shelby Corcoran, Cera Michaels, Hannah Brette, Neve Lennon, Tehya Brunette, Ruth Ann Berry, Kai Evans & Autumn Chase_

**Pairings:** _Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Tehya, Tina/Mike, Hannah/Sam, eventual Brittany/Santana  
__**Minor/Mentions:**__ Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/Neve, Quinn/Kai,_

**Warning:** _This does contain forms of physical/emotional/mental abuse, violence, drugs and alcohol (no matter how big or small, if this could trigger something, just be warned); femslash of the biggest kind and minor hetero. So yes, there's angst, drama and epic!romance. _

PS: I'm more than nervous at posting this so please be gentle - and enjoy!

**Addict'd**

Cars honked as traffic piled up on the streets of New York City. The sun was shining, beating heat waves on the people trying to get to and from work.

"God-damnit!" Quinn Fabray slapped the steering wheel of her midnight gray 1969 Mustang. "Traffic is such a bitch, isn't it Duke?" she looked down at her white boxer and rubbed the top of his head, resting her head back against her seat.

The small white puppy just looked at her, tilting his head to the side before resting his chin on the seat.

"Sometimes I ask myself if it was a mistake coming here." The blonde sighed, succumbing to the slow-moving traffic. She took the time to take in her surroundings and pulled her shades up over her eyes more. People on the sidewalks were rushing to and from their destination points. Friendly smiles were thrown upon strangers while others scowled and pushed their way through the crowds. It was a very different environment she was used to, moving from Highland Springs, Virginia to a bigger city where she knew absolutely no one. She had so much to look forward to and yet so much to fight to forget and move on from; from the recent passing of her mother to her recent disappearance of her ex girlfriend. Sometimes Quinn didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to take a few deep breaths before releasing some of the anxiety out of her body. She was in New York and she figured she'd make the most of it because in the long run, she'd never return to the place that left her feeling so alive yet insignificant at the same time.

**Chapter 1**** – Traffic's A Bitch**

The garage door opened slowly, allowing the sun to peek through briefly. Her black boots shuffled against the smooth pavement, her guitar case was gripped in her hand tightly.

"Rachel, you made it." Cera sighed, her drumsticks splayed across her lap. Her foot tapped against the leg of the old coffee table set up in front of a worn out couch.

Rachel pushed her sunglasses up on her head so her long dark hair was removed from the front of her face. Her mahogany eyes glanced at Cera. "Traffic's a bitch and I needed to make sure Grams was napping before I left," she apologized with a brief shrug.

"Rachel, you raced the streets illegally at night for more money than we all make in a month. Traffic can't be that big of a bitch, besides we thought you forgot about us." Santana took a drag of her cigarette and eyed up her best friend cautiously.

"C'mon guys, give me a break." The brunette pleaded, placing her guitar against an old chair before squishing herself between her two best friends. "Besides, Hannah isn't even here yet."

Cera slapped the girl's lap. "We're just giving you a hard time," she smirked and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"No shit, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Santana laughed, squishing her cigarette out in the ashtray and pulled her long black hair in a pony.

It was quiet for a moment before they heard commotion outside the garage door. Sun blinded them when it opened and a figured came running in. "Sorry I'm late." Hannah sighed, her red hair was in her face and her stage keyboard was practically falling out of its case. "Traffic is a bitch!" She huffed, plopping her ass down on the old worn chair.

Cera smirked at Rachel's 'I told you so' look.

"So are we going to practice?" Santana got up and ran her fingers over her bass guitar.

"Yeah, let's play" Hannah ran to keyboard stand.

"I have to call it an early night though, guys." Rachel said, strapping her electric guitar over her shoulder, then continued to adjust her mic. "Neve is supposed to pick me up for dinner around six."

"_Supposed_, being the key word." Santana snorted with an eyeroll, never taking her eyes off her instrument.

"Santana, shut it." Hannah hushed and kicked the girl's shin, scowling.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart into a million pieces," the Latina woman paused briefly, "again."

"Let's just play." The brunette shrugged off her best friend's harsh words and shoved her emotions down inside like usual. She didn't need to be reminded how bad her life with her girlfriend had become nor did she want to think about _why_ she was still with someone who treated her like garbage.

* * *

Duke laid down on his bed, watching Quinn clean her new small house. Music blared as she folded clothes that needed to be put away. The dog barked as her cell phone rang. "You're out of state, I can't see who's calling!" She answered smiling, knowing exactly who it was.

"_It's just me. The one you left behind."_ A male voice said, mock-hurt.

"Sam," Quinn pouted, "I said you were more than welcome to tag along."

"_I know and you know I couldn't leave __my job,__"_ he chuckled softly. _"So how's my little sister adjusting?"_

Shrugging, despite knowing he couldn't see her, the blonde looked at her almost unpacked house. "Almost finished. I went for a drive today and was caught in traffic for over an hour."

"_Aww, told you it wasn't going to be easy."_ Sam snickered.

"Yeah I know. I even told Duke that I'm probably making a mistake. I mean what exactly am I chasing here? Aside from my own sanity that is." Quinn sighed heavily, fighting off a small headache coming on.

Silence covered Sam's end but he took a breath and exhaled what he had to say. _"One name for you: Kai. Q, I don't understand why you had to chase her all the way up there. You don't even know if she fled that way. You know you deserve better than someone walking out of your life when you needed her the most."_ His voice was laced with anger but Sam was able to control it. If he was one thing in the world, it was that he was very protective of his little sister.

"Yea, I know." Quinn sighed in frustration. She ran her fingers through her hair before kicking over her last neatly folded pile of clothes. Duke grunted and got up from his bed to lie on the now messy pile of clothes. Quinn shook her head and smiled at her dog.

_"Quinn, speaking strictly from a brother's point of view and not your best friend, Mom just passed away not even a month ago and Kai knew the hell you went through while Mom was still alive and very ill. Yet, she left two days after the funeral without a word. What kind of love is that?"_

Quinn put her head down. Her brother was right. Her ex didn't care how much she hurt; she didn't care that Quinn wanted to drive her car off a cliff moments after Judy Fabray took her last breath. When they talked about it, all Kai had said was "I dare you."

So the only question she had to ask herself and find the answer to was "why am I here chasing her?"

* * *

"So why are you all quiet tonight?" Neve looked across the table at her girlfriend who was pushing her pasta around with her fork.

Shrugging, Rachel looked up at the woman. She knew Neve was beautiful with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes but there was so much more to her when they first started going out. Rachel had often wondered where they went wrong and how could things be fixed or if it was even possible. "You just seem to be in a happier mood tonight."

"Am I not supposed to be?" Neve raised a serious eyebrow. "I don't understand why you have to be so uptight all the time Rachel, why not lighten up a bit?" She finished in an unrelenting tone, glancing around at the other people eating in the dimly lit restaurant.

Rachel remained quiet and looked back down at her plate. Her heart sank and she couldn't understand why she loved Neve so much, yet it hurt every single time they were together. "So we're playing at Addict'd Saturday night." She changed the subject. Music was her passion and when the opportunity presented itself, she'd talk about it non-stop.

"That's great. Can you tell me something new?" Neve sighed. "You play every weekend at that dive, why not somewhere else for a change?" She shook her head and viciously stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Just thought you'd like to know where I'll be on our 2nd year anniversary." The brunette looked at her girlfriend. She was trying to keep calm but it was getting harder with the snide remarks being thrown her way.

"Well at least you'll be getting paid, right?" The other woman took a sip of her champagne and ignored the hurt flash across Rachel's face.

"Yeah I guess," she said as another wave of hurt washed through her body. "Don't you care?" she blurted out, her mind whirling in circles; her brown eyes desperately searching for a reason as to why she was still sitting at the table with Neve when the woman clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

"Why? I mean, I see you every day almost. Selfish much?" Neve frowned. "Not everything revolves around us, Rachel. What if I already have plans? Would you want me to cancel them because you want to 'celebrate' a pointless date?" She placed her napkin by her plate, waving the waiter over.

A younger man approached their table, waiting for the dark blonde to continue. "Dessert?" Neve looked over at her girlfriend, "Not that you need it." She muttered.

Rachel flung her fork across the table before standing up, making the other woman gasp. "You know what Neve?" she stared at her before opening her mouth, "Fuck you." Pushing her chair back harshly, the brunette stormed out of the restaurant making her way home. She could only take so much in one night.

It never used to be that way with Neve. Things were simpler when they started dating and Rachel found someone she thought she could share her dreams with. Neve used to be thoughtful. She'd buy her flowers every time she had a gig, she'd be front row and center cheering her on. She would call her every morning and wish her a good day and their sex life used to be fantastic.

In recent times, Rachel Berry found her back against the wall with Neve's wild fists heading her way and all she could do was wait until it all ended for the night. It was hard to keep up appearances when she had to cover her bruises from time to time but she kept telling herself that everything would go back to how they used to be and if they didn't, then maybe she deserved it in some way. Maybe she had been the one responsible for taking them down that road.

Rachel hugged her pillow as she sat on her couch watching TV. Her hair was pulled back in a wet ponytail from her previous hot shower. She couldn't believe she walked out on Neve at dinner earlier that night. She was even more surprised that her girlfriend hadn't followed her - if anything to give her shit. It's not something she would ever considering doing but she could only take so much. It was one thing to have Neve beat her emotionally, and sometimes physically, in the privacy of their relationship but she didn't want to take it in front of people in public.

Sighing, Rachel was just about to call it a night when she heard a knock at her apartment door. Getting up she turned off her TV and looked through the peephole, not at all surprised at who was on the other side. "Neve," she opened the door and looked at the dark blonde before her. "Look, about earlier-" she was cut off by a sharp pain against her left cheek, the stinging shooting up through her temple. Realizing she was just slapped by her girlfriend she held her cheek and looked dumbfounded at the woman in front of her.

"Don't you _ever _fucking embarrass me like that again," Neve seethed through her teeth. "Got it?"

Rachel nodded, tears threatening to spill but she refused to cry in front of her. She refused to show any sign of weakness because it'd make Neve feel like she had even more unwanted power over her. As the dark blonde disappeared down the hallway, Rachel clenched her fists and for the first time in her life, she was letting that slap be the final straw.

There had to be someone better than Neve, just waiting to be rescued as much as she was.


	2. It All Shifts Here

I apologize for the lateness in this and I hope you'll still be interested. I'm working on editing more chapters so I hope to give you more Addict'd goodness. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the idea.

**List of all characters (main & minor/mentions):** _Quinn Fabray, [Delia] Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Puck, Finn Hudson, Sam Fabray, Shelby Corcoran, Cera Michaels, Hannah Brette, Neve Lennon, Tehya Brunette, Ruth Ann Berry, Kai Evans & Autumn Chase_

**Pairings:** _Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Tehya, Tina/Mike, Hannah/Sam, eventual Brittany/Santana  
__**Minor/Mentions:**__ Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/Neve, Quinn/Kai,_

**Warning:** _This does contain forms of physical/emotional/mental abuse, violence, drugs and alcohol (no matter how big or small, if this could trigger something, just be warned); femslash of the biggest kind and minor hetero. So yes, there's angst, drama and epic!romance._

**Chapter 2 | It All Shifts Here**

Quinn sat forward in her seat, unwinding a pair of headphones she had stuffed in her pocket earlier that day. Her shift would be starting within the next 15 minutes and in order to relax, she usually listened to music. It had always helped her in the past. She had landed a position at one of New York's hottest radio shows as a DJ. Knowing her experience from hosting her hometown's radio station helped her land the job. Quinn had a confidence about her when it came to being held in a small booth, talking to a world full of people. She was only confident because she felt safe and secure behind those walls and no one could judge her to her face. It was the perfect job for her.

She also loved to mix up the music and being in charge of the playlists gave her more of a reason to attend work. She thought it was cool that they had set up a mixer so she could make her own stuff when she wanted to.

"You are always here earlier than me." A female voice came into the small room and jolted Quinn out of her thoughts.

The blonde spun around in her chair to face her first official friend and co-worker since being in the city and gave her a shrug while smiling. "I already had my morning run and didn't feel like going back home just to run into traffic on the way back again."

Tina Cohen laughed and handed Quinn a slushie from one of street vendors on her way into work. "Which is why I love living _in_ the city; easy access everywhere. Mike doesn't like it all that much but I told him we can find a house once our apartment lease is up."

"I'm not that far away from here. I just really like being able to drive down my street without yellow cabs parked everywhere." Quinn smirked and thanked her friend for the slushie. "Blue raspberry, my favourite!"

"I know it is. See? I'm such a great friend. I may as well be your best." Tina giggled and threw her purse onto an empty table before taking her seat. "So, have you talked to Scott yet?" She nodded her head towards their tall blonde boss standing outside the glass door.

"Nope, why?" Quinn raised an eyebrow before squinting at the small pain in her head from drinking the slushie too fast.

"Well, you've heard of Addict'd, right? A pretty popular club around Times Square?" When she watched Quinn shake her head, she smiled. "We're doing a live show there in a couple of weeks with a few of the finest New York City bands." Tina smiled, finishing her last bit of cherry slushie.

"Great." Quinn sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I can handle being behind the mic just not in front of others, especially a whole club full of people. I'll probably have an anxiety attack or something."

"Oh honey, it'll be a piece of cake! Our fans are devoted to us and you'll get to meet so many great people. Plus, I'll be there to hold your hand the entire time." Tina cheerfully pumped her fists in the air. "It'll be awesome."

Quinn realized that the girl's energy was pretty contagious and found herself rather intrigued. If anything, it will give her a night out to distract herself from her depressing thoughts. Between the breakdowns and thinking non-stop about her mother and her ex girlfriend, not much else managed to occupy her mind. So she'd welcome the night out with Tina, even if was only for work.

* * *

"Cera, this song sucks cock; we can't play this on stage in front of everyone." Santana put her hand on her hip and looked at the drummer.

"Gee thanks, love your work too bitch." Cera spat out bitterly. "If you think it sucks cock so much why don't you write a song?" She scratched her forehead and sighed, trying to calm her emotions. Santana and Cera were the only two in the group that constantly butt heads.

"Hey." Hannah piped in, "Listen, we've got three days left to rehearse and only four songs to play so far. Our set requires 7 so I'm sure one crappy song won't hurt us," she looked at Cera. "Sorry."

"We want to sound good all the time, Han." Santana sighed in frustration. "And where the fuck is Berry?" Pushing the chair back she was sitting on, Santana grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper from the mini fridge.

"Late as usual and you know it ain't fuckin traffic either." Cera replied. "Probably a fight with Neve again."

"Whatever. I say she gets serious about this band and music or we vote her ass out," the Latina spoke and wiped her mouth quickly, looking down at her tank top to find a few dribbles that escaped. She rolled her eyes at her clumsiness and hastily wipe her hand over the mess.

"Oh, and here I thought you were my best friend." Rachel walked in slowly, her eyes catching the three women in the garage. She hesitated briefly before making her way into the room fully.

"And I am but damn it Rachel, for five years we've been playing together and ever since you met 'Bitch Trash' two years ago, we've been nothing but the backseat. Now I don't know about these ladies, but I'm sick of waiting on you and I'm so sick of her. Things have got to change if we ever think we can stay a band." Santana threw her hands up in the air before crossing them and casting a steely gaze at the short brunette.

"Look. I'm sorry okay? I wasn't with Neve and haven't seen her since Saturday night. Truth." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and sat in Santana's previous chair backwards. "Grams isn't doing too well and I'm scared of leaving her side lately." She looked over at her friends, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. She could tell Santana softened a bit and looked a little guilty. "I know I should've called but I wanted to wait until she was asleep. I'm sorry."

"Jesus San, what's wrong with you? You always have to be such an ass with Rachel, give her a break." Hannah practically hissed.

"I didn't know okay? I'm sorry." Santana barked back. "I just figured since we hadn't heard from her since Saturday, she was with Neve."

"Well she wasn't now back off." The redheaded keyboardist raised an eyebrow and stepped in Santana's line of sight. Hannah was always the one to try and mediate things but more than that, she tried to stick up for everyone. It was a hard job and with that group, it could get exhausting.

"Can you two just chill?" Rachel yelled, removing her sunglasses. She bared the dark bruise that Neve left on her upper left cheek. "I've had a terrible week so far and I just want to play, okay? So let's just play." Strapping on her guitar, Rachel tuned it and did a voice test through an old microphone.

Santana, Cera and Hannah looked at each other with concern and confusion. Instead of asking their friend about the bruise and the attitude, they got their instruments ready and tuned.

"So which songs?" Cera asked, still upset that no one wanted to do her song.

"Yours Cer, we'll just add a little more bass and electric guitar to speed it up if that's okay with you?" Rachel smiled at her friend, trying to forget the pain she was feeling inside.

"I love you!" Cera squealed, sticking her tongue out at Santana, who in return rolled her eyes.

"Okay ladies from the top and lets drop the C chord an octave lower." Rachel ran her fingers against her guitar strings making a loud tune.

The band began to play what was simply of soft rock turning into angry punk - thanks to Rachel.

Santana eyed up her best friend and knew that she had to give Rachel another talking to about Neve… or else she'd take matters into her own hands.

* * *

"Sam! I'm having a blast here! Anyway, I know you have a late shift, so give me a call this weekend. I have exciting news! Love ya!" Quinn left a message on her brother's voicemail; her tone was happy for once and she wondered and hoped that Sam would be able to catch on.

"Duke," she knelt down and rubbed the white dog's head, "what do you say we call it an early night?" Just as she was about to head to her bedroom, her cell vibrated loudly on the table. Checking the screen, she noticed it wasn't her brother but Tina. "Hey Tina."

"Hey sweetie." A quiet voice leaked through the speaker.

Quinn sat back on her couch, getting ready for a long night on the phone. "What's up?"

"I won't keep you too long but I just wanted to see if you were free for a late lunch tomorrow? I know it's your day off but I thought I'd give it a shot," Tina laughed.

"I don't know, I have such a busy schedule and all." Quinn replied in a sarcastic tone, giggling.

"So that's a yes? Yes!" Tina squealed, "I want you to meet my fiancé, I mean, it's about time you meet him and my friend, Suzy. She used to work at TZ101, the little radio station across the city. She was just transferred to us at NYC 92.5. I think you two will get along great!"

"Sounds like a plan, consider me in. Name a time and place." Quinn got a pen and paper ready.

"Alright, 2:30pm at Roger's Via. It's about two blocks south from work." Tina said in her cheery tone.

"I'll find you, no worries," Quinn laughed and stretched back on her couch. The action made Duke jump up and curl his growing body on top of hers.

"Great, until tomorrow then!" They said their goodbye's and hung up.

Quinn eyed up her puppy, snuggling his head. "I think we're going to have an interesting time here Duke."

Duke huffed contently and Quinn smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Why do you want the curtains up every time you're over here?" Ruth Ann coughed slightly looking at her granddaughter questioningly.

"Grams every time I'm over, the moment I walk through that door I can feel the glooming emotion of darkness and you need to shed more light in here." Rachel sat on her grandmother's couch.

"You're stubborn, just like me." The old woman muttered and shuffled slowly to sit beside the brunette. "How's life treating you?"

Shrugging, Rachel looked into Ruth Ann's pale brown eyes. "The best part of my day is the part where I get to come and see you." She smiled softly, wrapping her arm around the older woman's boney shoulders.

"Truth?" Grams asked in a childlike voice. Her fragile body shaking slightly.

"Truth." Rachel smiled and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "So, did you take your pills yet?"

Ruth Ann was going on 76 and had been diagnosed with cancer earlier on in the year. It was a hard adjustment because she was always a strong hardworking woman, but she couldn't help but feel drained every day. Rachel was her only relative that she knew she could count on, her only grandchild in fact and it killed her that she had to drag the young brunette into the mess that was her life.

Rachel didn't grow up in a typical family home. She was the only child of Shelby Corcoran, who had refused the young girl any information about her birth father. Rachel spent most of her early teenage life trying to find out who her father was. After digging into her mother's things, she came across a letter to Shelby, dated back to the year Delia Rachel Corcoran was born.

That was when she found out that she wasn't meant to be Shelby's in the first place. Michael and Steven Berry had sent a letter saying that they were going to call every lawyer they could in the state of Ohio to bring Shelby down. They had signed an agreement on her being a surrogate for the couple but Shelby had took off right before her due date, knowing she could probably raise the baby better than a gay couple from a small town.

After Shelby found out her daughter was a lesbian, she gave her one choice: to attend Church and to stop seeing her then girlfriend Brittany Pierce. When she refused to stop seeing Brittany and didn't attend Church, Shelby packed her bags and threw her out.

The letter had brought so many answers to Rachel's young mind. After she was kicked out for refusing to leave her girlfriend, she took the first bus (with said girlfriend) to the address that the letter had on it. She found herself face to face with an older short woman and instantly it was like something clicked. Rachel was staring into the eyes of her future self and she couldn't believe it.

"_Hi, my name is Rachel Corcoran. I know this is going to sound so weird but I think," she took a deep breath and held onto the hand of a taller blonde beside her, "I think I'm your granddaughter."_

_The older woman blinked a few times before tears sprung to her eyes and she was pulling Rachel in a tight embrace. "Oh thank you Lord." She prayed and rocked them back and forth._

_Rachel blinked back her own tears before returning the embrace and burying her head in the woman's neck. She had never felt so much love from someone that didn't even know her._

"_You are so beautiful." Ruth Ann pulled back and wiped the tears off the young girl's cheek. "You look like your father with those big brown eyes."_

_Rachel blushed and let out a ragged breath. She was sixteen years old and her life had just changed dramatically but she couldn't help but feel it was for the better. "I found a letter in Shelby's things. I… I didn't have a name but-"_

"_Shh, child. You don't need to make up any excuses." Ruth Ann smiled fondly and for the first time she took in the sight of the taller blonde standing beside Rachel protectively. "I'm Ruth Ann," she shook her hand._

"_Brittany." The blonde smiled widely, her eyes practically dancing with joy. "I'm Rachel's girlfriend."_

_Rachel smiled and squeezed the girl's hand before looking at her biological grandmother, expecting words of hatred to leak from them much like Shelby did._

"_How lovely!" Ruth Ann laughed and tugged them both inside._

That same night, Ruth Ann sat Rachel down, drying the young girl's eyes. "Honey, you are welcome, more than welcome to live here with me. Your beautiful Brittany can come over as freely as she wants and I won't treat you any differently."

Nine years later, Rachel had just turned 24 and was the only person to care for the old woman. She never did get to meet Steven Berry, her birth father, because unfortunately he had passed away when she was only a child. Ruth Ann couldn't blame Michael Berry for secluding himself after the horrific car accident and death of his husband. She hadn't seen him since her son's funeral.

"Woman, you know I can take care of myself." Ruth Ann looked serious but then broke into a smile, showing her granddaughter that she was teasing.

Smiling, Rachel got up and went into the kitchen knowing Ruth Ann would follow. "Hungry?" she asked, grabbing a pill bottle from the top of the fridge and digging out the pills for her Grams.

"You can make me your famous grilled cheese." The older Berry wiggled her eyebrows and swallowed her medication like a good girl.

Nodding Rachel got what she needed to make Ruth Ann her favourite lunch.


	3. Nice Flirting With You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Glee characters - just the idea.  
Thank you for the favourite adds and alerts, you're awesome. :)

**Chapter 3**** | Nice Flirting With You**

Quinn's day off had been productive at best. She was able to finally organize her house the way she wanted it and take a couple of hours to herself and book time at the nearest gym. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray loved to do, it was to stay fit and get physical. Her darkest secret consisted of something she wasn't exactly proud of but would probably participate again if the opportunity presented itself. Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Quinn stopped in front of a small building and glanced up at the 'Roger's Via' sign. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the heavy door and stepped inside.

"Hey, you're just on time! We were just seated not even two minutes ago." Tina smiled, her hand clasped in her fiancé's hand while the other one tugged lightly on Quinn's purse to lead her towards the table.

Quinn followed while studying her surroundings. The place had bright spot lights on the back red walls and these walls were covered in platinum and gold records from the hottest artists since 1969. She had found out that Roger's Via was pretty famous for having well known artists stop in at all hours of the night.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." The blonde smiled, taking her seat and fixating her attention on the couple across from her. She had to admit that Tina and her fiancé were a pretty cute couple.

"Hey, if you were late, so were we." The guy answered extending his hand out offering a polite smile. "I'm Mike."

Quinn took his hand and smiled back, "Quinn."

"I know. Tina has nothing but good things to say about you." Mike kissed Tina on the cheek making the girl blush.

Someone cleared their throat and Quinn's eyes averted to a short haired woman sitting next to her. How she could've missed a full grown adult sitting beside her, she would never know. The blonde smiled apologetically at the woman and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh!" Tina laughed, grabbing the woman's hand. "I'm sorry. Suzy, this is Quinn. Q, Suzy."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn replied and took the girl's hand in politeness.

"Likewise." Suzy gave the blonde a smile and grabbed a menu from the pile at the end of the table.

"So what are you hungry for?" Mike looked at all three women, "My treat."

* * *

Rachel opened the door for her band mates. "I don't know why you want to eat here, it only depresses me." She pouted following them inside the restaurant.

"As opposed to your relationship with Neve?" Santana snickered but quickly yelped as Hannah pinched the back of her arm. "Fuck Han, would you stop pinching me?"

"Will you stop being an asshole?" Hannah shot back with an innocent smile and tucked her long hair behind her ears. Santana rolled her eyes but wrapped an arm around the redhead's tiny waist and chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Don't be depressed Rachel. We will have our records on these walls someday." Cera scanned the restaurant covered in albums from other top artists. "It's written in our stars or some shit."

"Right." Rachel sighed and rolled her neck. "We should try that new Mexican place that just opened up."

"No." Santana raised an eyebrow and slid onto a stool at the front bar. "That place gave Wield food poisoning last week and I had to work two extra hours, remember?"

"I don't think you were complaining." Cera chuckled. "Didn't you end up making out with his girlfriend that night?"

"So?" Santana shrugged and blew on her nails while smirking. "There's something really awesome about making out with your boss's girlfriend."

"Basically you were getting paid those two extra hours to make out with Vicki?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Best thirty bucks I've ever made. Probably would've been better if I actually got to tap that but whatever." The Latina shrugged it off and squeezed Hannah closer to her. "I can't help it if she digs the female mechanic thing."

"You are quite hot in your greasy white tank top and worn out jeans." Hannah smiled and ran a hand through Santana's hair affectionately.

Santana beamed and stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who wasn't exactly paying attention to their conversation anymore. Her brown eyes sought out what had the lead singer's attention and raised an amused eyebrow. "See something you like there, D?"

"Sure." Rachel mumbled and bit her lip when her eyes landed on a slim blonde. It wasn't the first time she was caught up in looking at attractive women but this blonde seemed to have a gravitational pull. She took in the way the woman would tilt her head back to laugh slightly but didn't really see the smile reach her eyes. Swallowing, she watched as the blonde stood up to excuse herself from the table and made her way towards the bathroom. The only other thing that caught her eye, aside from the tight black tank top and form fitting jeans, was the rainbow bracelet that she was wearing.

Santana kicked Cera's shin and nodded silently towards Rachel. All three friends were amused at how oblivious the brunette was to everything else in the restaurant but the blonde walking away.

* * *

Splashing water on her face, Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. She was having a great time with Tina, Mike and Suzy but she needed to leave the table for a minute to catch her bearings. It was hard for her to try and have a good time when things weighed so heavily on her shoulders. For a brief moment she thought about her ex, Kai. What made her leave so soon? Did she even really care? Thinking about Kai made her think about the death of her mother. It hadn't even been a month since her passing but Quinn had to follow her heart or at least part of it. She knew her mother would want that for her. Not only did Quinn go to New York to seek answers from her ex-girlfriend, she knew the Big Apple would keep her mind busy. She wasn't prepared to deal with the great loss she had recently experienced.

Staring at her reflection, Quinn could see how the lack of sleep was evident around her eyes. She wasn't one for make-up but realized if she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to herself, she'd have to apply it heavier. Her brother Sam would have sat her down and lectured her about not getting the proper sleep and nutrition and she smiled at that, because having a brother as a doctor had its advantages but mostly, disadvantages. Sighing, she applied what make-up she did have and gave herself one last look in the mirror before leaving the depressing thoughts behind her and making her way back to her friends.

"Everything okay?" Tina asked as Quinn sat back down in her seat.

"Yea," Quinn smiled. "I have a small headache, but nothing major." She waved them off with a slight smile and took a sip of her water.

"You want Advil?" Mike smiled, "I'm sure Tina carries some in her purse."

"I do!" Tina replied matter-of-factly before digging into her purse and pulling out a small white bottle. She shook it proudly and grinned. Quinn smiled and thanked the brunette when she was handed the medication.

Suzy looked toward the front of the restaurant, tapping Tina's shoulder, "Hey Tina, isn't that Myst?"

Quinn turned around to see who they were talking about and noticed four women sitting up at the bar. Her eyes wondered over each woman before stopping on the one that was wearing all black; black jeans that fit like a second layer of skin, black boots that looked like it gave the girl a good two inches in height, a black tank top that was being covered under a sleek black coat. The woman looked absolutely mouth watering and Quinn had to fight the urge to stare and drool.

"Oh yes!" Tina laughed and stood up. "Cera!" she called out, causing a few heads to turn her way.

Quinn's eyes widened when the blonde woman in the group waved and started to walk over towards their table. She also realized that the woman all dressed in black was looking right at her while she strutted her way over as well.

"Tina! It's been forever, how are you?" Cera bent over to hug the sitting girl.

When mahogany eyes connected with hazel, the atmosphere crackled. Quinn sat straight up in her seat when she realized that she was the sole focus of the brunette's attention. When Rachel smiled at her and swung a leg around to sit in the empty seat next to her, she managed to smile back.

"Hey," Rachel grinned, her voice low and raspy.

"Hi." Quinn replied and turned her head to face the musician.

Rachel felt giddy and really couldn't explain where her boldness was coming from. Last time it happened she was sixteen and it caught Brittany's attention immediately. Her ex-girlfriend called it her 'sexy aggressive side'. Neve however, hated it when the dark brunette would say what was on her mind or take control – even though that was how she managed to get the girl.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are gorgeous?" Rachel leaned in a little, a small smile playing at her lips.

"No." Quinn replied with a hint of blush flushing her cheeks. "But thank you."

"I noticed you earlier when you went to the ladies room," the brunette continued and leaned in further, her breath merely a whisper away from the blonde's ear, "you're insanely beautiful."

Quinn swallowed and was aware that she had her friends and the other group's attention. She cleared her throat and pulled back, her long lashes flickering up to meet dark eyes. "I think you're crazy." She whispered with a soft smile.

Winking, the dark brunette reached her hand over and clasped it into Quinn's. "Rachel," she introduced herself and stood up, "nice flirting with you." She squeezed the soft hand in hers briefly before nodding towards the counter where she made her way back to reclaim their place at the bar.

Santana smirked and looked at Quinn, her eyes roaming over the woman's petite yet fit figure. "You know, she only does that to women she wants to…" snapping her neck to the side, she gave the blonde a sideways smirk, "you know." Laughing, Santana followed her best friend toward the front counter.

"I'm so sorry about that," Hannah apologized and shook her head in disbelief. "Rachel is never like that." She looked a little worried and glanced back at her best friends. "It was nice to kind of meet you."

Quinn smiled inwardly, her mind still reeling around what had just happened. She could honestly say no one has ever knocked the air out of her lungs like that before. She was impressed and most definitely intrigued and interested, even if a little scared and confused.

Tina and Cera shared giggles in their own private conversation and Mike cleared his throat before turning his attention to Cera, "You guys are playing at Addict'd Saturday?"

"I guess you just have to come and find out!" Cera said with a soft smile, looking at Tina. "It was really great catching up with you again guys." She glanced at Quinn and Suzy, "nice meeting you as well."

After Cera and Hannah took off to follow their friends, Mike looked at Quinn, "I think you have yourself an admirer. Let's hope you're both single, yeah?"

"Babe," Tina rolled her eyes and chuckled, "we're not playing cupid again, okay?"

Suzy, noticing Quinn's attention over at the other side of the restaurant, piped up. "You know, they are playing at Addict'd Saturday night. I mean, they play there every weekend." She said referring to Rachel. "At least you'll know where to find her." She winked at the blonde.

"Oh yeah!" Tina gasped and excitedly smacked the table. "I can't believe I forgot that they're pretty much the feature of our live show."

Quinn blinked before eyes connected across the room once again. "Fantastic." She mumbled when she felt the heat in her cheeks rise to the tips of her ears. Her life had just gotten a little bit more interesting.


End file.
